1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor scrubbers and buffers, and more particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary floor scrubbers and buffers has been known in the past. Most frequently such use is in residential buildings and for that reason it has been the practice to utilize electrically driven scrubbers. As labor costs have increased the desirability of larger, more powerful scrubbers has also increased. Thus the scrubbing contractor would necessarily have to employ heavy equipment which by long cords is connected to electrical power outlets of high amperage. The bulk of a cord this size and particularly the length entailed disrupts the scrubbing process since the cord has to be coiled up or uncoiled according to the deployment of the scrubber. Again, this presents an increase in man hours, a cost item which is of significant competitive advantage.
For this reason there have been developed in the past internal combustion powered scrubbers which in view of the large amounts of noxious fumes emitted could only be used in open areas or in areas where air circulation can be adequately maintained. Even in those areas the exposure of the operator to such fumes is a matter of concern and again extensive controls are entailed to insure personnel afety.
A further feature of an internal combustion engine is the noise it produces. While it is possible to reduce exhaust noise by appropriately constructed muffler the noise path through the structure of the engine itself has not been adequately provided for in the past. This noise again, presents a hazard to the operator, once more requiring elaborate techniques and controls.